The coordinating core (Core B) will be responsible for the day-to-day functioning of the Program Project, for meeting the Institutional and NIH requirements of the Program Project and for facilitating and overseeing the preparation, presentation and publication of research papers. It will have the administrative and scientific responsibility for the Program Project. It will facilitate the utilization of clinical resources. It will also assist in the development and utilization of STD-related educational and research activities at JHMI.